


You Are A Fever

by mistyzeo, obstinatrix



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/pseuds/obstinatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he met Jared, Jensen used to think all Alphas were the same: bossy, arrogant, cocky.  But the first time after Jensen’s heat that Jensen rolled them over, put his hand between Jared’s legs, and said, “Your turn,” he had Jared panting and squirming and spreading his knees, begging Jensen to stop teasing and fuck him already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are A Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sure to Lure Someone Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227494) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo), [obstinatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/pseuds/obstinatrix). 



Before he met Jared, Jensen used to think all Alphas were the same: bossy, arrogant, cocky. Jared’s all of those things, but only when he’s in Alpha-mode, when Jensen’s in heat, and their combined hormones are going fucking crazy; when Jensen’s ass-up in bed, slippery with slick and lube and come, and Jared’s got his face pressed between his cheeks, licking at his hole to ease the way for another fuck; when Jensen’s begging to be dominated, aching to be stuffed full and claimed, and can’t control himself.

The rest of the time, Jared’s a sweet, goofy, deferential kind of guy. He’s easygoing, makes Jensen laugh, and he’s totally okay with Jensen calling the shots. Jensen never imagined he could get so lucky. Jared even likes to get fucked. The first time after Jensen’s heat that Jensen rolled them over, put his hand between Jared’s legs, and said, “Your turn,” he had Jared panting and squirming and spreading his knees, begging Jensen to stop teasing and fuck him already.

It was pretty unexpected, to say the least. Outside of his heats, Jensen still likes to fuck. He's a big guy, likes sports, beer with his buddies, all those normal guy things, and really, it shouldn't be a stretch to think he maybe also likes to stick his dick in someone from time to time. All the same, most of the Alphas Jensen's ever met seem to have had some difficulty processing this in their tiny minds where 'Omega' translated directly to 'slutty little bottom', and being an Alpha meant never, ever having to roll over for anyone.

Well, Jared doesn't _have_ to roll over for Jensen, but really, that's the beauty of it. He _wants_ to, and he's never had any kind of bigoted doubts about Jensen's capacity to open him up and fuck all hell out of him. If he'd ever had any, they'd have been swiftly laid to rest, anyway, what with the easy way Jensen spread Jared's thighs with his palms, the way he shoved into him slow and hard, deep enough to make Jared arch his back and groan at the crest of the first thrust. Jensen's a guy, and so is Jared, and they like to fuck each other any damn way they please. It seems pretty straightforward, put like that, but Jensen's lived long enough with his Omega hormones to know how damn lucky he's gotten.

Danneel had thrown a fit, that first weekend, when she’d gotten back to the apartment she and Jensen shared to find them both on the couch, watching the game, with Jensen’s feet in Jared’s lap. Jared had taken a fake phone call outside while Danneel said her piece, but Jensen did manage to convince her that he hadn’t been tricked, that he wanted it, and that Jared wasn’t like the others. Jared was different. Jensen didn’t know why then, or how, but Jared _felt_ different.

The first time he opened Jared up around his fingers, he knew what the difference was -- could tell from the way he canted his hips and whined for it that he wasn't, even on the basest level, some meathead out to win Jensen like some goddamn prize. Jared just - wants him. Wants every part of him, his dick as well as his ass, and his smile and sleepy, pillow-creased morning face as much as either of them. This is pretty new. Jensen's never really been with anyone who wanted so much of him, wanted to _be_ with him. He's certainly never been with an Alpha who wanted Jensen to come all over his ass and the hollow at the small of his back, smear it into the skin and make the possessiveness go both ways. It's a revelation.

But right now he has no time for extended revelation, because Jared turned up after work as a surprise, and now he has Jared’s cock in his mouth and his cock in Jared’s. Jared has two fingers buried in the natural slick of Jensen’s ass, teasing him with little rubs to his prostate and by bending his fingers enough to start to stretch him where a knot would, but Jensen’s giving as good as he’s getting, spilling lube down the crook of his hand into Jared’s tight hole and stretching him out nice and slow.

“Fuck,” Jared says, pulling off Jensen’s cock with a wet noise and gripping it in his free hand. He rubs the tip against his lips, panting, and Jensen twists his fingers, pressing deep, to hear him curse again.

Jared's pretty easy to work up this way, and Jensen's belly flushes hot and low at the feel of him coming apart, hips shoving back for more of Jensen's touch. Jensen crooks his fingers, thrusts them a little, and Jared makes a gratifying sound, dick twitching reflexively in Jensen's mouth, smearing precome over the soft inside of his cheek. "Fuck, _Jensen_."

"You like that, huh?" It's obvious in every way that Jared _does_ , but somehow Jensen can't resist asking the question, pulling off slickly to mouth it against the shaft of Jared's cock. "Like my fingers in you?" He trails a hot line up the underside with his tongue, presses down to feel Jared's pulse against the flat of it. "You gonna let me put my dick in there, Jay?"

“Yeah,” Jared gasps, “god, yeah.” His mouth is soft and wet against the inside of Jensen’s thigh, and his body clenches tightly around Jensen’s fingers. Jensen pushes himself up on one elbow, swings his leg over Jared’s head to lie beside him instead, and grips his hip with his unoccupied hand.

“Turn over for me, baby,” he says.

There’s another thing he never thought he could get away with-- Jared gripes about pet names when they’re not in bed, but the second Jensen has him naked and hard he can call Jared whatever he wants. ‘Jay’ is the most common, but ‘baby’ runs a close second as a personal favorite.

Jared gives him a slow smile from the other end of the bed and rolls onto his stomach, thighs going easily wide, making room. He's so fucking _long_ , tan skin for miles, and Jensen takes a second to appreciate the sweat-licked line of his back, the dints either side at the base of his spine. Jensen likes to put his mouth there, tongue at the shadowed little hollows, and there's nothing stopping him from doing it now; Jared never stops him. Sometimes, Jensen thinks he'd like to see how far he could push, see just how much Jared would let him get away with. Jared seems to be into pretty much everything, and that's something Jensen can work with.

For now, though: spine. Jensen swallows, crooks his fingers just to hear the little sound it scrapes out of Jared's throat, and leans in closer, mouths at Jared's tailbone. "That's m'boy," he breathes, accent thickening helplessly with the heat pounding through him, anticipatory. Assessing. He licks at the very base of Jared's spine, fingers thrusting shallowly, and Jared makes a low, wet sound of irritation, hips lifting up towards Jensen's hand.

"Better uses you could be putting that mouth to."

Jensen smiles against Jared’s skin. “Who’s runnin’ this show?”

“You, obviously,” Jared says, and Jensen can hear the amusement in his voice. Shit, he loves this. “I’m just making suggestions.”

Jensen bites down into the meat of Jared’s ass, a few inches above his fingers still tucked deep in Jared’s body, and Jared moans again, his smart attitude dissolving. Jensen’s open to suggestion, honestly, and he likes making Jared make those noises. He slinks down the bed, knees against the rail at the foot, and spreads Jared’s cheeks. Jared’s hole is all pink and shining with lube, stretched around Jensen’s two knuckles, and he squirms eagerly when Jensen touches the tip of his nose to the top of his crack.

“Come on,” he’s murmuring, “come on, Jensen, please, just--”

“Shh,” Jensen says, half order and half comfort, and Jared buries his face in the pillow and groans again. “I got you.”

He licks him, tasting the salt of Jared’s sweat and the musk of his body, the plasticky slide of the lube. Jared jerks, arching, and Jensen licks him again, tip of his tongue finding its way around and between his fingers. He spreads his fingers apart and works in between them, tugging Jared’s rim in a way that makes him yelp into the pillow. Jensen’s cock is aching between his legs, and the backs of his thighs are sticky. His body wants everything: Jared’s ass, Jared’s mouth, Jared’s knot. Fuck. He’s a few weeks away from his heat, but sometimes mid-cycle he just gets this urge to get pinned down and knotted up, and it hits him hard in the gut. Maybe he can fuck Jared and not let him come, and then get his knot in him and make this last all night. Fuck work in the morning.

God, yeah. Jensen's cock twitches, blurts a gob of precome, warming to the idea, and the sudden flash-heat makes him sloppy, tongue shoving in deep. Jared groans, muscles clenching around Jensen's fingers, and Jensen's breath hitches involuntarily, tongue pushing up against Jared's inner walls until the base of it aches with the stretch. It's a good ache, though, lets him get right up in there, getting Jared all wet and messy and ready for him. There's spit all over Jensen's chin and the back of his hand, smeared down to the jut of his wrist, and his fingers are working easy in the slick of it.

Fuck, Jensen wants in there. Jared makes a choked-off sound when Jensen spreads his fingers that just fucking clinches it, makes him pull off and shove in a third finger without preamble, trace the new tautness of Jared's rim with his tongue. Jared knows better than to hump the mattress like a kid, but his back is arched and straining like he's struggling not to give in and rock, just to relieve the pressure, and Jensen knows how he feels. Probably, he could get Jared off just like this, fingers and tongue -- has before -- but cock was promised, and Jared's damn well gonna get it.

"Ready, Jay?" His voice is rough when he pulls back, straightening, lips tingling like they've been overkissed. The tight clutch of Jared's body around his fingers feels weirdly good, demanding, but Jensen thinks about how much better it'll feel around his cock and makes himself withdraw, heart pounding at the stretch of it after.

“Fuck,” Jared hisses, hips rocking against nothing, arching back like he can get Jensen’s fingers back inside him, “fuck, yeah, come on, please!”

“I got you,” Jensen says again, kneeling up behind Jared. Their legs slot together so well, Jared’s spread outside the bow of Jensen’s thighs, and the soft, lighter skin of Jared’s ass fits neatly into Jensen’s hands. He rubs the tip of his cock against Jared’s hole, teasing, and pushes in a little. Jared eases open around the head, wet with lube and spit and precome, swallowing him easily. Jensen tilts his hips forwards, sinking in another slow inch. Below him, Jared whines, and Jensen can see the restless flexing of his shoulders that means he’s trying hard not to move but almost can’t stand it.

Jensen gives in, sighing, and slides into Jared’s ass to the hilt, filling his Alpha up with cock. Jared groans, long and low, and reaches back with one huge hand. He fits it around Jensen’s thigh, holding him close against his ass, and gives him a rough squeeze.

“Fuck, Jay,” Jensen says, starting up a slow, dirty grind that has Jared’s back arching and his fingers digging ruthlessly into Jensen’s thigh. Jensen doesn’t pull out, not yet, just rolls his hips in a circle, rubbing his pelvis against Jared’s ass and his cock against Jared’s prostate. Jared’s body is taut, his face against the bed, and Jensen wants to own this man: not just here and now, but fucking always.

" _Yeah_." Jensen's hips punch forward of their own accord, following up on the first exploratory thrust, and Jared moans again, louder. His shoulders are flat to the bed, broad and straining, but his ass is canted up for Jensen's dick, thighs spread to take him, small of his back sheened with sweat. Jensen draws a hand up, slow, from Jared's hip, thumbs at the lowermost vertebra of his back, pushes up in time with his next thrust.

"Aw, shit, Jen -" Jared's voice is muffled against the back of his hand, the sheets, something, but it's a safe enough judgment that he _loves_ this. The arch of his back is all alleycat wanton, his ass pressed flush to the pan of Jensen's pelvis, and, fuck, if Jensen only had a goddamn knot, he'd lock them together like this and never let Jared go. His thumb presses a little into the muscle of Jared's back at the thought, hand going higher, breath coming shorter as he fucks into Jared in jagged little shoves.

"God," he gets out, "you love this, don't you? Big guy like you, and all it takes is my dick in your ass and you're moaning like a bitch in heat." He slides his palm up, skates it easily over the sweaty wing of Jared's shoulder blade, wraps his fingers around the meat of his shoulder. His throat's gone tight, words scraping out of it rough and dry. "Go into heat for me, baby, wouldn't you, if you could? Wish you could, open up for me, let me _breed you --_ "

" _Shit_ ," Jared spits, half a sob, and then he's rearing back, fingers digging into the muscle of Jensen's thigh, pulling him in as he shoves back onto him. "Shit, Jensen, c'mon, want you to."

Jesus _Christ_. Lust wells up in Jensen like fresh blood from a wound, and he clenches his fingers on Jared's shoulder, anchors himself to pull out almost full length, slam back in. Jared's face is still downturned, the nape of his neck vulnerable and exposed where the hair has fallen forward, and Jensen strains forward on the crest of a thrust to get his mouth on the soft place below his hairline, sink in his teeth. Jared bucks and cries out beneath him when he latches on, whole body shuddering around Jensen's as Jensen closes his lips and sucks, drawing up the blood in the shape of his mouth.

Jared’s skin is slick with sweat, salty under Jensen’s mouth, and it’s gleaming where Jensen bites him. The room stinks of sex, overpowering everything else, but up close Jensen can smell the sharp, clear scent of his Alpha ready to come. Jared’s body is taut, trembling, and every half-thrust of Jensen’s hips has him jerking, little bitten off cries escaping from his throat. Jared turns his head, and Jensen can see how dark his eyes are, how flushed his face is, the way he’s baring his teeth. He looks almost feral, and he would be terrifying if he weren't getting fucked to within an inch of his life and begging for more.

Jensen kisses him, biting at his mouth, and Jared pushes up on his elbow to arch back into the kiss. Jensen nips his lower lip sharply, soothes it with his tongue, and pulls away again, trailing his mouth down Jared’s sweat-damp neck and across his shoulders, until he’s kneeling up behind him, cock still buried deep. He can fuck him properly now, slam in hard and deep and fast.

“Jensen,” Jared whines, pushing back into Jensen’s thrusts, “please, I’m gonna-- wanna knot you, wanna fuck you, lemme fuck you--”

He gets like this when he’s close sometimes, when Jensen's been teasing him: desperate and incoherent. Jensen palms his hip, rocking his thrusts more slowly, and slides his hand around Jared's body to curl his fingers around his cock. Jared's dick is thick and iron-hard, dripping with precome, and Jensen can feel the place where his knot is threatening to swell up. Jared cries out when he touches it, his own fingers clenching in the bedsheets, and Jensen grips him tight at the base.

"Not yet," he warns.

"Fuck," Jared gasps, "oh god, fuck, Jensen, I'm-- and I'm not even in you--"

"Not _yet_ ," Jensen says again, squeezing tighter until Jared groans in near-pain. Jared can come like a Beta in the right situations, just a few quick spurts and a couple of seconds of pleasure. But if he knots up he'll be at it for ten or fifteen minutes, and his pheromones make Jensen's orgasms fucking insane. Even when Jensen's not in heat and they do this, Jensen comes at least twice on Jared's knot. Jared likes to play with him, pinch and stroke his nipples until he's begging, touch his cock lightly and slowly until every nerve in Jensen's body is tingling, and the whole time he's vibrating with his orgasm and breeding Jensen full of his seed.

Jared's too close, Jensen decides. He's going to miss his chance. He pulls out quickly, ignoring Jared's yelp of protest, and pushes Jared's hip. Jared rolls over, parting his legs and reaching for Jensen with both hands. His cock is standing straight up, his heavy balls pulled up tight against his body, and Jensen climbs eagerly into his lap, straddling him.

"God yeah," Jared mutters, his huge hands spanning Jensen's hips, "gonna fuckin'-- give it to you so hard."

Jensen laughs, pressing his pelvis down and rubbing the wetness of his ass along the ridge of Jared's cock. Jared growls, grinding hard against him, and then he drags Jensen up, tilts his hips, and slides his cock home in one powerful thrust, which -- yeah, okay, stops Jensen laughing pretty quick. _Fuck_.

Jensen's far from new to sex, has had his fair share of it, but still there's nothing that comes close to this, the sensation of his Alpha splaying him open, the fat shove of his dick lighting him up from the inside. Jared's fucking huge, even when he isn't knotted, but Jensen can feel him swelling now, the girth of him stretching Jensen's walls in all kinds of interesting ways. Jensen bites at his lip and pushes down, into the burn, trying to take more of it; making sure Jared's all the way to home inside of him before his knot locks them in place. "God, Jared," he breathes, half a whimper, and then it's Jared's turn to laugh.

"That's it, babe." His voice is thready, low and rough with all his pleading. Jensen wants to fuck into the clench of Jared's throat, hear the way it worsens the rasp, but more than that, he wants to keep riding Jared's dick like this, so he lets his head fall back, fingers clutching at Jared's biceps, and moans. Unrestrained, uninhibited fucking _moaning_ , just the way Jared likes it, the way he likes to hear his mate come apart on his cock like there's nowhere else he'd rather be.

"Fuck, Jay, can fuckin' feel you, dude." Even outside of heat, there's a wildness to this, and Jensen can feel it at the edges of his consciousness, making his blood race dizzy and hot in his veins. "Feel your -- knot all up in me --"

"Yeah?" Jared's rocking his hips, now, incrementally, working his slowly swelling knot in a maddening circle against Jensen's inner walls, just inside the rim. "Like that, baby? What's it feel like?"

"Jesus -- _big_ , Jay. Gonna get bigger." The porno dialogue, he's learned, is pretty much unavoidable. Trying to keep it in just results in a bitten lip of the not-fun kind, and it's so much easier just to give into the urge, drink in the way it makes Jared's breath hitch, the way it makes his knot pulse in the clutch of Jensen's body. "Gonna breed me up, huh? Want you to."

"Shit." Jared's voice breaks over the word, and his pelvis jerks jaggedly, cock sparking flashes of white-hot sensation off Jensen's prostate. His hands, on Jensen's waist, are broad and capable, long deft fingers anchoring him securely. "Know you do, baby, I know. I got it, I got you, gonna fill you up, Jen, you'll see." And Jensen knows it, feels the surety take root in his body, some kind of hormonal magic working between them, even without the rush of the heat.

He plants his hands on Jared’s chest and lets his head drop. He’s panting to catch his breath, Jared’s cock seated so deep inside him, and Jared moans. He squeezes Jensen’s hips, jolting him with another aborted thrust of his pelvis, and then Jensen can feel him start to come. His cock pulses and the scent in the room thickens, and Jensen’s suddenly teetering on the edge of orgasm, body tensing with the need to follow his mate over.

“Jay,” he gasps, and his fingers drag on Jared’s skin. Jared groans, opening his eyes with visible effort, and his mouth turns up in a dirty smirk. He lets go of one of Jensen’s hips, still rocking him gently on his lap, and touches the tip of Jensen’s cock with his index finger. He rubs his fingertip in the wetness dripping from Jensen’s slit, making Jensen squirm desperately.

" _Jesus_." He hisses through his teeth, jackknifing forward, but he's pinioned in place between Jared's hands and the anchor of his cock, pulsing wet heat into the depths of him. Like this, Jared's fingertip touch is a finely-tuned torture, too much to bear and not enough to wrench him over the final edge and into the raw freefall of orgasm. He rocks in, reaching, chasing more, but Jared's finger skitters away, trails Jensen's slick down his length in a slow wet line.

"Feel that?" Jared presses his fingers to the base of Jensen's cock, fucks his hips in a sharp upward thrust that sets Jensen keening, breath coming fast. "Feel all that in you, Jen?"

Jensen bites his lip on a flash of want and rage, fingers scrabbling for a grip on Jared's skin. "Feel it more if you'd just fuckin' -- touch me, Christ -- "

"What, like this?" Jared's breathless, the whole naked length of him flushed and damp from cheekbones to thighs, but his mouth curves pink around a smirk as his hand shifts upward, fingers wrapping around Jensen's cock. "This what you want?"

"Nngh --" Jensen's hips snap forward, every muscle in his body seizing up at the touch, tightness washing through him with the flood of heat. "God, yeah, yeah --"

" _Yeah_." Jared's still rocking into him, rhythmic figure eights, and his hand slides easy on Jensen's dick, thumb smearing deftly through the wetness at the crown and drawing it lower, getting it everywhere. "Gonna come with me? Come on my knot?"

“Yes,” Jensen gasps, “yes, please, Jared,” and he can feel it from his toes to his fingertips, coiling tight between his legs, throbbing where Jared’s shoved deep and in his tight, full balls, in the swollen head of his cock. He cries out and Jared’s grip tightens on him suddenly, giving him the last final shock of pleasure that his body needs. The orgasm hits him hard, enhanced by Jared’s pheromones, and he comes messily, spurting all over Jared’s stomach and hand. He groans, shaken to the core with every pulse, and folds himself down onto Jared’s chest, still trembling. Jared moans softly in his ear, rocking his hips up and down until Jensen’s squirming, overstimulated and turned on all over again.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” Jared mutters, wiping his hand on Jensen’s hip and pushing him down firmly onto his knot. “I love having you like this.”

“Mm,” Jensen agrees, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Jared’s neck. He inhales deeply, comforted and excited by Jared’s smell, and Jared runs a hand down his back and kisses his temple. Jensen loves this in-between time, when they’re stuck with each other and all of Jared’s attention is focused on him. On his mate. Jared strokes him and kisses him and makes all kind of crazy promises about getting him full and keeping him that way. The second orgasm is always slower, deeper, and Jared teases it out of him like he’s got nothing better to do for the rest of his life.

Not, of course, that Jared actually _has_ got anything better to do -- or anyone. The thought makes Jensen grin into the hollow of Jared's throat, sappy and stupid, and he opens his mouth and closes it again on Jared's tendon, as if the satisfaction of biting will make him feel less ridiculous. Jared _hmms_ underneath him, whole body twisting sinuously in response to the touch. It's enough to make Jensen's blood skip in his veins, picking up again, hot and breathless. His flash of embarrassment transmutes into a roil of heat, which Jensen figures is good enough to chalk up his strategy as a success.

"You always do that," Jared says, and laughs. "Bitin' me." His big hand maps a path down the dip of Jensen's spine, warm, possessive. His voice has that dreamy edge to it that only comes when he's pulsing slow in Jensen, and Jensen feels his dick twitching at it, Pavlovian.

He sucks, sharp and hard, so there's a red mark on Jared's skin when he lets go, rubs his face against the underside of Jared's jaw. "Yeah, well." Jared's still throbbing inside him, and Jensen rocks down against him lazily, enjoying the slow burn. "You know me; I'm a jealous bitch."

"I love it," Jared tells him, laughing, and he jerks up his hips, heel of his hand kneading the long muscle of Jensen's thigh. "Love _you_ , God. Mine. Marking you, Jen." His other hand tilts Jensen's face, cupped around his jaw, until their foreheads touch, noses bumping for a second before Jared angles them closer, licks at Jensen's mouth, bites at his lower lip.

"Yeah," Jensen breathes, and his blood is pumping now, fired up with Jared's closeness. His dick is stiffening, rising between their bodies, and Jared smells so fucking _good_. "I got that. You're like the freaking Energizer Bunny. Nothing outlasts you."

"That so?" He can't see Jared's grin, but he can feel it against his face as Jared's hand glides upward, cradles Jensen's balls. Squeezes. "We'll see about that. Know you can go again."

Jensen props himself up on his elbows on either side of Jared’s head, tangling his fingers in Jared’s shaggy hair, and kisses him again, catching his mouth softly. He murmurs, “Yeah,” against Jared’s lips as Jared slides his hand up along the length of his newly hard cock. Jared nips him again, rubs his thumb gently under the crown of Jensen’s dick, and smiles as Jensen shudders.

This is perfect, just like this. Part of him wants Jared to roll them over and cover him with his body, pin him to the bed and make him stay, but he loves this too. He can get so close to Jared, touching him from hips to shoulders, their chests pressed together, their legs tangled around one another. Jared is rocking him slowly, rubbing their bodies together as he comes, and rubbing his palm over Jensen’s cock trapped against his belly. Jensen can thrust a little, into the tunnel made by his hand and his abs, and he can feel how wet and slick Jared’s skin is getting. Jared works him slowly, deliberately, just the way he knows Jensen likes it, steady and intent as he draws Jensen’s pleasure up again.

Jensen can feel Jared’s orgasm starting to subside, and Jared isn’t shivering as much now. Now he can focus on wrapping his hand all the way around Jensen’s cock and jacking him faster, firmer, making Jensen groan and hump against him.

“Jared, I need--,” Jensen says, desperate again. He needs to come before Jared pulls out-- _needs_ it like he needs to breathe, and he tries to tense all the muscles in his body to get there faster.

“I know, baby,” Jared says, pushing on Jensen’s shoulder with his other hand until Jensen’s sitting up again. He finds Jensen’s right nipple and starts to rub it with his thumb, mirroring the motion with his other thumb on Jensen’s cockhead, and Jensen gasps.

Jared grins at the sound, tip of his tongue caught between his teeth. Jensen can feel the fat bulge of his knot beginning to diminish, but Jared's still rocking his hips, gravity and Jared's hands between them keeping Jensen locked in place, and God, he's _so close_. Jared squeezes his shaft, starts moving his thumb faster, and then Jensen's breaths are coming so roughly that his throat feels burned. He bites his lip in an effort to keep himself from hyperventilating, but every muscles in his lower body feels clenched up, on edge, and he can't, can't --

"Jared." He means it as a warning, but it comes out closer to a plea, especially when Jared's thumbnail catches at his slit and makes his hips jerk, his voice break. "Jared, I'm --"

"Yeah." Jared's slowed, now, orgasm almost entirely pulsed out inside his mate, but his voice still has that heat-rasp to it, low and reverently dirty. "Come on, baby. Come all-fucking-over me. Mark me up."

That does it. One second, Jensen's frantically riding Jared's still-hard dick, hips snapping frenetically; the next, he's seizing up under the lance of heat that shoots through his spine, through all the tensed-up muscles in his stomach and out of his cock, spilling over Jared's fingers. "Shit," he manages, "Jay."

"Sshhh," Jared whispers; his thumb makes a final pass over the sharp nub of Jensen's nipple, sending an aftershock of want through his body. "Ssshh, Jen, I gotcha, you're good."

Jensen drops his head, his chin to his chest, and breathes deeply until his heart is no longer thundering against his ribs. Jared’s cock is softening inside him, and he eases himself carefully off Jared’s lap and collapses beside him. Jared rolls onto his side, tucking his knee between Jensen’s thighs, and lets his come-slick hand hang limp against his belly. He touches his forehead to Jensen’s, closes his eyes, and sighs.

He’s gorgeous. Jensen lifts his fingers to the edge of Jared’s jaw and rubs against the grain of his stubble, finding his pulse beating in his neck. Jared tips his head, baring his throat to Jensen, and Jensen kisses him on the mouth. Jared’s so good for him, so sweet and dirty and good. He kisses back, slowly, tongue sweeping over Jensen’s lower lip, and Jensen reaches for the sheets to cover them. They should shower, but Jensen’s not sure his legs will hold him right now. The bed is a mess of sweat and lube, and he hopes he doesn’t end up in the wet spot. He will, though, with the way Jared’s come is already leaking down the backs of his thighs. God, there’s so much of it.

“Gonna sleep now?” Jared asks, lips moving against Jensen’s.

“I got work in the morning,” Jensen mumbles. “You gonna stay?”

“Yeah,” Jared says.

“I’m gonna get you a key,” Jensen promises, tucking one hand in between them, palm to Jared’s chest, and resting the other on the curve of Jared’s waist. Jared presses another kiss to his lips.

“I like the sound of that.”

Jared’s an Alpha, but he’s not just any Alpha. He’s Jensen’s mate, and that makes all the difference.


End file.
